


Trials

by sigye



Series: Initiation [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, idk what this is bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun joins the circle of musical actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Kyuhyun blinks. Then stares. And then wonders if he’s in the right room.

Surely he hasn’t already drunk so much to be seeing things like this.

“ _Hyungnim_ , hyung, he’s finally here. You’ll finally — ah — finally let me finish, won’t you?”

That’s Kijoon, sitting at one of the couches, his legs spread with — Kyuhyun gulps _hard_ — Junsang between them. It’s suddenly much warmer in the room, air thickening with tension.

He doesn’t have to wait long because it takes barely a minute more of Junsang bobbing his head for Kijoon to throw his head back with a stifled curse.

“Kijoon, you’ll take care of him, right?”

Junsang stands up after tucking Kijoon back in, wiping his mouth almost delicately. As Kyuhyun continues to gape, he pours a quick shot of soju for himself and downs it, lips pressing together as he sets the glass down. His tongue sneaks out to lick his lips as he approaches. Kyuhyun has to fight down the sudden urge to turn tail and run.

Junsang’s lips start to curve into a smile, one that Kyuhyun can feel against his own as the older man pulls him close and kisses him. His mouth is hot and his tongue presses in as Kyuhyun opens his mouth slightly, unable to hold back a small gasp.

There’s the familiar bitterness of soju, the first layer he tastes, but under that there’s something more. When he realizes that it must be Kijoon, he shivers as warmth suddenly floods through him, making his whole body tingle. Kyuhyun only unfreezes when Junsang exhales a slightly-exasperated breath into his mouth and starts to nibble on his lower lip, teeth pressing hard enough for the pleasure to edge into the beginnings of pain. He gets the hint and starts to respond, finding one of his hands on Junsang’s chin as the kiss deepens, sending more shivers down his spine and making the fingers of his other hand tighten on the older man’s shoulder.

He only realizes how deep it’s gotten when Junsang starts pulling away and he finds himself following, leaning closer for more. Junsang gives a quiet laugh, not unkind, as he separates the two of them and places his hand on top of where Kyuhyun’s is still on his cheek. Kyuhyun can feel his cheeks warming in a blush as Junsang looks at him with some measure of affection, and he has to close his eyes to try and wrap his mind around everything.

He opens his eyes with a start when Junsang slips one of his fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around briefly before letting it go with a low pop that’s obscenely loud in the quiet room. An embarrassing sound almost escapes Kyuhyun before he swallows it down, cheeks heating up even more.

Junsang’s smirk only widens as he deftly reaches out to tweak one of Kyuhyun’s nipples, calling behind him to Kijoon to make sure he does a good job before heading out. It leaves the two of them in the room together, and Kyuhyun can’t meet his eyes, letting his gaze drift down somewhere by the older man’s collarbones.

Kijoon, who’s been sitting with his arm thrown over his face, enjoying the afterglow, clears his throat. Kyuhyun suddenly can’t stop himself from boldly meeting his gaze, heart starting to speed up in anticipation.

Kijoon seems to notice his excitement. Sitting up a bit more and letting his arm fall to his side, he flicks his eyes to the other couch in the room.

The heated look being sent his way almost makes Kyuhyun trip as he walks over as directed, letting himself drop into the seat and licking his lips nervously.

The hand at Kijoon’s mouth doesn’t quite hide his smirk. Letting it broaden into a grin, he lopes over and drops to the ground between Kyuhyun’s legs, looking up at how the younger man’s neck moves as he swallows again.

This won't take long.


	2. Bonus: Trials of the Hyungnim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsang's life is hard sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the TTM run in Japan.

Junsang stares moodily at the cup of coffee in his hands, idly trying to read the Japanese on the side. He doesn’t get paid enough for this, really. Since when has he been a glorified alarm clock? He doesn’t remember this ever being added to his job description.

He gives a perfunctory knock on the hotel room door in front of him before using the master key to get in, since the odds of either occupant being awake aren’t high. Sure enough, when the door swings open it reveals a blanketed lump in each bed. Junsang can feel his head start to throb.

He drains the remaining coffee in one long gulp and sets it down on the dresser as he stalks in, swallowing again and clearing his throat for optimal shouting conditions.

_“Whichever one of you is the D’Artagnan for today, would you kindly get up?!”_

Kijoon twitches violently and half-sits up, looking in his direction blearily. Kyuhyun rolls off the bed.

Junsang closes his eyes and wonders if the other actors could be persuaded to handle the rest of this run, in the event of the sudden and unfortunate absences of the two in front of him.

The muffled thud seems to wake Kijoon up more, as he looks over at Kyuhyun on the floor and scoffs out a laugh. “Come here, idiot.” he says affectionately, making space next to him in the bed, still grinning in amusement.

Kyuhyun’s plaintive “ _Junsang_ -hyung” as he sits up, hair all over the place, admittedly has even Junsang almost cracking a smile, but when he catches a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table the annoyance surges back.

“Be quiet,” he growls, shifting on his feet impatiently. “Now which one of you is performing today? If you’re not downstairs in ten minutes I’ll drag you out there myself, ready or not.”

Kyuhyun looks at him reproachfully, holding back a yawn, but he does finally stumble to his feet, still tangled in blankets. “You should know, hyung, neither of us are scheduled for today. It’s one of the other D’Artagnans, go yell at them,” he grumbles, shuffling around to Kijoon’s side of the room.

Junsang looks at them suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

This time it’s Kijoon that answers through a yawn, supremely unimpressed. “You know we’re more professional than that. We wouldn’t have drunk like that last night if we were on for today,” he mutters. “Come on, Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun comes close to where an irate Junsang is still standing in front of the door and sighs, shaking his head before hugging him, blankets and all. Junsang finds himself with a surprise armful of dongsaeng, warm and pliant from sleep, and splutters a little, going to push him away.

“Get off, brat, I have to go get ready!”

Kyuhyun steps back a bit and smiles impishly at him, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek before hurrying away to join Kijoon in bed.

“Good luck today, hyung!” he says cheerfully as Kijoon pulls him close, burying his face in messy hair and mumbling to _shush, because I’m still tired_.

Kyuhyun happily does, snuggling in closer as Junsang watches with disbelieving eyes.

He gives up and walks out. Nothing could be as infuriating as dealing with these two so early in the morning.

 

ㅎㅎㅎ

 

Turns out he was wrong.

When one of the other actors came to tell him that his phone had been ringing nonstop for the past ten minutes, he thought it was actually _important_. He picked up, mildly concerned, wondering what the issue could be. All worry flies out the window when he hears the first hoarse moan.

“Hyung, why — ah — why didn’t you pick up earlier? Kijoonie-hyung was making me — wait till you picked up,” Kyuhyun pants out before whining low in his throat.

Junsang is at a loss for what to say. It doesn’t seem to matter, for soon after the sounds reach fever-pitch as Kyuhyun evidently comes with a choked moan.

Junsang is still speechless. Kijoon laughs, and after a few moments, Kyuhyun joins in, weak and breathy but undoubtedly pleased.

Junsang is _fuming_. What could they have been thinking? What if someone else had picked up?!

“ _I will come after you two_ ,” he growls, hand tight on his phone, already plotting.

Bright laughter.

“That’s the plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the maknaes are probably brats and hyungnim wonders why he even puts up with them


End file.
